I believe in Father Christmas
by Kayxxx
Summary: New Christmassy short story for you all as promised. Young and innocent Ethan is determined to show his older brother Cal there is such thing as Father Christmas, and Cal is determined to do exactly the opposite...
1. Chapter 1

**New Christmassy short story for you all as promised. Young Ethan is determined to show Cal there is such thing as Father Christmas, and Cal is determined to do exactly the opposite. I hope you enjoy, please let me know your thoughts as always, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

* * *

I believe in Father Christmas – Chapter one

It was Christmas Eve and young Ethan and Cal were on their way home from visiting their grandparent's house with their mother. Ethan skipped happily hand in hand with his mum; he watched the darkened sky with excited eyes. Cal on the other hand walked with his hands in his pockets and the hood of his Parker pulled up so far over his head that it almost covered his face as he attempted to protect himself from the bitter winter night.

"Ethan what have I told you? Keep your hood up its freezing out tonight" his mother told him as she pulled up the hood of his coat over his bobble hat.

"Oh but mum I can't see the sky if I have my hood up the fur gets in the way" he sulked as he pushed it back down.

"And why do you want to see the sky?" She asked confused.

"Grandad said it's not going to snow tonight" Cal announced.

"I'm not looking for snow, I'm looking for Father Christmas" Ethan replied excitedly.

"You can't honestly still believe in Father Christmas?" Cal laughed.

"Of course I believe in him!" Ethan replied eagerly, "who else puts the presents under the tree?" He shrugged.

"Um, mum does?" Cal replied easily.

"Stop it Caleb" his mother warned.

"But only Father Christmas knows what I want, because I sent him a letter to the North Pole" Ethan told him.

"Mum keeps that letter so she can get everything you wanted, she doesn't really mail it to the North Pole" Cal chuckled.

"He is real" Ethan replied determinedly. As they reached their house, their mother opened the door and the two boys hurried inside, Ethan ran straight for the couch in the living room and sat looking out the window at the sky.

"What so do you believe when we go to John Lewis in town and meet 'Father Christmas' that's him?" Cal asked as he too sat on the couch but had no interest what so ever in the window, instead he faced the TV, playing a game on his Xbox.

"No don't be silly!" Ethan laughed Cal sighed with relief, "they're just lookalikes that work for him, they give him feedback of what we want in case we don't put it in our letters" he explained.

"What so they go back to Santa and say Caleb and Ethan Hardy from Holby want a BMX bike and a telescope?" Cal asked, Ethan nodded along, "why would they do that? There are millions and millions of children in the world, why would he care what _we_ want?" He asked.

"They go on our files that Mrs Claus and the elves sort out, they need to get the numbers together so they can see how many BMX bikes and Telescopes they need to make" he told him.

"What so you think that Father Christmas can go to every house in the entire world in one night and give them presents?" Cal laughed as he paused his game to listen to the thoughts his younger brother had thought up.

"Well, not everyone in the world celebrates Christmas; did you not learn that in RE? Also Father Christmas has magic, he can freeze time so he gets round to every child on time" he explained.

"What so he's magic now too?" Cal laughed.

"Of course, how else does his reindeer fly?" He shrugged, "He also has elves with other reindeers that help him out on Christmas Eve" he told him.

"Well how does Santa choose which houses to go to?" Cal asked.

"The ones who leave out milk and cookies and carrots for his reindeer Santa will go to" Ethan explained.

"What if every house does that?" Cal shrugged.

"Then he'll go to the ones with the most or the best" Ethan told him.

"What if every house does _that_?" Cal shrugged.

"I don't know! Not every kid gets a present; some get a lump of coal because they've been naughty that year, I think I'm on the nice list" Ethan replied smugly.

Cal shook his head, "But-"

Ethan cut him off, "You're definitely on the naughty list!" he giggled.

"Eth-" Ethan cut him off once more.

"You are!" Ethan laughed.

"Ethan it's all made up, can't you see that? Flying reindeer, freezing time, naughty and nice lists, it's all lies" Cal told him amused.

"Don't tell him that Caleb!" Their mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh mum, he's the only one in his class that still believes, it's a joke!" Cal snapped.

"If he wants to believe then let him believe, he'll be getting more presents than you this year I can tell you!" She warned as she walked back into the kitchen.

" _He is_ real! And it's because of people like you saying he isn't real makes the Christmas spirit die; he needs Christmas spirit to help his magic work" Ethan shouted.

"Father Christmas isn't real Ethan!" Cal shouted back.

"He is!" Ethan argued.

"He is not!" Cal continued.

"He is too and I'll prove it to you! We'll stay down here tonight, we'll build a fort and we'll wait for him to come and then you'll see you were wrong all along when he comes with _my_ presents, and _your_ coal" Ethan stated determinately.

"Now look what you've done" their mother sighed and gave Cal daggers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had completely forgotten I had uploaded this story and so I'm sorry for the SUPER late update but today's weather has been quite wintery and so it is quite fitting. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this short story, please let me know your thoughts on it, thanks. Oh! And Merry Christmas! :') Kayxxx**

* * *

I believe in Father Christmas – Chapter two

They had built their fort out of old blankets and pillows right in front of the Christmas tree which was Ethan's idea; they definitely wouldn't miss him then.

"What are you going to say to him when he comes?" Ethan asked excitedly.

"Nothing because he isn't going to come because he isn't real!" Caleb replied.

"He _is_ real Caleb! Why don't you believe?" Ethan asked stunned.

"Only babies believe in Father Christmas" Cal scoffed.

"Are you scared what people will think if you do still believe?" Ethan asked knowingly.

"I don't believe in him because he isn't real Ethan" Cal replied firmly.

"What makes you think he isn't real then?" Ethan asked.

"Just because" he shrugged, "it's all so unrealistic" he added.

"There must be a reason..." Ethan pushed.

With a sigh Cal looked up at him reluctantly, "I asked Father Christmas for dad to come back and he didn't come" he stated.

"So you don't believe?" Ethan asked now more understanding.

Cal nodded.

"Well I'm here to change your mind!" Ethan grinned.

"Oh Ethan give it a rest" Cal moaned and lay down to sleep, turning his back to his brother.

Hours had past, Cal had fallen asleep almost straight away whereas Ethan had stayed awake fighting sleep in hopes he would catch a glimpse of Father Christmas and prove his big brother wrong. But with every tick of the clock in the living room Ethan soon came to the realisation that this entire thing was proving very unlikely, "Please come Father Christmas _I_ believe in you" Ethan whimpered quietly to himself. A few more minutes past before he got up with a sigh and walked upstairs where he could hear his mother talking on the phone.

"Oh sweetie what's up?" She asked as she noticed his tear stained cheeks.

"He's not coming mum, Caleb is right he isn't real" he sobbed as he ran to her and jumped into her bed.

"Oh Ethan" she sighed as she put her arm around him and kissed his blonde hair.

"Who's on the phone?" He mumbled.

"Your Grandad" she smiled, "here" she handed him the phone.

"Hello?" He sniffed.

"What's this I hear about you not believing in Santa Claus?" His grandfather replied.

"He hasn't come Grandad, he isn't real" Ethan cried.

"Of course he's real! Who told you that?" He asked.

"Caleb" Ethan replied.

"Oh now take no notice to Caleb, where is he?" He asked.

"He's asleep downstairs" Ethan told him.

"Well see, he's gone asleep because he knows Father Christmas will come sooner, he's just embarrassed to admit he still believes" his grandfather told him mischievously, "go back downstairs and get yourself asleep, when you wake up you'll have loads of presents to open" he proposed.

"But if I go asleep then I won't see him and I won't know he's real" the young boy whimpered.

"Well he might just wake you up so you can see he's real, he daren't lose one of his strongest believers" he told him, "listen my little buddy don't cry okay? I'll see you tomorrow alright? You'll have to show me everything Santa brings" his Grandad promised.

"Okay" Ethan sniffed.

"If he knows you believe then that should be enough, even if you don't see him, at least you know he's real" he stated.

"I know" Ethan replied; disappointment evident in his voice.

"I saw him once you know" his Grandad told him.

"Really?!" Ethan's face lit up instantly.

"Yep, I was just like you, I stayed up all night to see him and just as I gave up and fell asleep I heard the sound of bells ringing and I woke up, I saw him drinking the milk I left him, he turned and gave me a wink and told me to 'Shh' and then he left" his Grandad explained.

"So he is real?!" Ethan asked excitedly.

"Of course he is, but you keep that story our secret okay?" He asked.

"Okay Grandad" Ethan grinned, "I love you" he yawned.

"I love you too matey, now go on, give your mummy a kiss and go back down to Caleb" he told him.

"Good night mum" he whispered as he kissed her and hurried back downstairs.

He lay there for a while watching the lights on the Christmas tree glimmering desperately trying to get to sleep. He believed his Grandad, as he always did, his Grandad was more of a best friend and so every word that came from his mouth he would cling to but he could only hope he was right about this one too. He looked towards his brother who had been deep in slumber for at least three hours now and hoped he could make his Christmas wish come true. Although he asked for a BMX bike, Ethan knew all Caleb wanted was his father but he had walked out on them years ago, it hit Caleb harder than it did Ethan. Ethan had never known any different but Caleb loved their father, as much as Ethan loved their Grandfather, and so for him to walk away and never come back broke the young boy's heart. He felt himself drifting off, with the comforting thought of his grandfather seeing Father Christmas helping.

A good hour later Ethan could hear the distant sound of bells ringing, he thought he was dreaming at first but the ringing continued even after he opened his eyes. Realisation grew over him quickly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He gasped and frantically shook his older brother who lay fast asleep beside him, he stirred slightly and let out some groans but he shrugged his younger brother off and turned away to sleep once more.

"Caleb!" Ethan whispered, "Cal wake up!" He called.

"What?" The older boy mumbled still half asleep.

"Listen it's Father Christmas' bells!" Ethan replied.

"Ethan he isn't real stop being so ridicul-" he cut himself off as he too heard the jingling, he opened his eyes and sat up suddenly, "what _is_ that?" He whispered.

"It's Santa!" Ethan replied excitedly, "he's here" he added, "Let's look out" he proposed.

The pair popped their heads around the sheets and was taken back completely by the sight they were met by; Father Christmas himself stood nursing the glass of milk Ethan had left out for him. His suit was red, his beard was white, his belly was big, he was just how Ethan had always imagined.

Their jaws dropped.

"Father Christmas!" Ethan called excitedly; Cal was still very much frozen in shock.

"Oh hello there young Ethan" the man replied in a jolly voice that Ethan always imagined he would speak in.

"And Caleb too" he grinned at the older boy who couldn't believe his eyes.

"You _are_ real!" Ethan spoke in amazement.

"Why of course I am" Father Christmas replied.

"I always believed in you!" Ethan told him.

"I know you did" He smiled.

"I told you he was real Caleb!" Ethan nudged his brother who was still frozen in amazement.

"Father Christmas, I know I asked for a telescope but what I really want is for my mum to be happy, I know she misses dad and sometimes she finds it hard with it being just us but she's amazing and I just want her to know that, can you give my mum the best Christmas ever tomorrow? She really deserves it; she's been good all year I promise! I'll swap that for my telescope if you want" he told him.

"You keep your telescope Ethan, I'm sure I can work my magic" he winked.

"I told you he was magic Cal!" Ethan announced.

"Ah so you were the non believer?" Father Christmas asked looking towards Cal.

"Yep" Ethan replied for him.

"And why's that?" He asked.

Cal tried to speak but no words came out.

"Because he asked you to bring dad back and it didn't happen" Ethan told him.

"Oh now Caleb" he sighed as he kneeled down before them, "I am very sorry that I let you down and I want only for all the boys and girls to be happy at Christmas time but you must know I only bring presents and gifts made by my elves, I can't work miracles-"

Ethan cut him off.

"But you _are_ magic!" Ethan added with a yawn.

"True, but I doubt I could fit your father in my sac now could I?" He joked.

"Well if you can fit my BMX in there..." Cal replied mischievously.

"I didn't bring you your father because I knew how well you were doing without him and I know you can have a happy Christmas without him there because you have your mother and your brother and your grandparents who all love you very dearly" Father Christmas explained.

"You didn't let me down Santa, he did" Cal replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Caleb" he replied.

Ethan let out a light snore and both looked over shocked to find the younger boy had fallen asleep back in the tent the boys created.

"He stayed up all night just to see you" Cal told him.

"Imagination is such a wonderful thing" Santa smiled, "right, I'll have to get this carrot back up to Rudolf soon or he'll be angry" he told him as he stood up.

"Don't go!" Cal called after him, "please" he added as he held his head down.

"I wish I could stay but I've got all the other boys and girls to visit too, anyway you should get some sleep so you can have as much energy as you can to play on with your bike tomorrow" he told him, Cal nodded in understandingly in reply, "Merry Christmas Caleb, Merry Christmas Ethan" Father Christmas whispered.

"Merry Christmas" Cal smiled and off the man in red went.

Cal lay down next to his sleeping brother and he too drifted off to sleep.

The next day Cal and Ethan woke at the crack of dawn, Cal had told their mother all about their visitor last night, though Ethan didn't mention it once. "Mum he's real, he knew about you and Ethan and dad and Nan and Grandad! He knew everything, he brought me my bike and he wished me a Merry Christmas" Cal explained excitedly.

"Ah well isn't that lovely" she grinned, "did you see him too Ethan?" She asked her younger son who sat reading the instructions for his new telescope; she was looking forward to his response.

"Yep" he replied uninterested.

" _And?_ " She asked urging him to talk.

"Cal's told you everything now anyway, do you think I can use my telescope now or wait until tonight?" He asked as he walked over to her carrying it carefully.

She was confused at how unenthusiastic he was about it all, Cal seemed more excited than Ethan, "...wait until tonight honey, I don't want you looking at the sun by mistake" she smiled.

"Okay" Ethan replied as he placed it carefully back in its box, "thank you mum" he called as he jumped into her arms for a hug.

"Why are you thanking me? Father Christmas got you it!" she smiled.

He looked at her knowingly.

"There's Nan and Grandad!" Cal called excitedly and the pair ran for the door.

"Grandad! Grandad! Guess what! We met Father Christmas last night..." Cal began his excited explaining once more as Ethan led his Nan into the living room and handed her a card he had made them both.

"Did you meet him too sweetie?" She asked the younger boy.

"Yeah" Ethan replied as he walked over to sit beside his Grandad on the couch, "his suit had the same rip in it as the one you have Grandad" he whispered so Cal couldn't hear.

"Ah well that's because my suit is so realistic" his Grandad replied awkwardly.

"I know he isn't real Grandad, I know it was you last night" he told him, "thank you for making Cal believe again, he's happy again...like you said 'imagination is a wonderful thing'" Ethan winked.


End file.
